


the rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

by Pericardiaca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: The Grandmaster should really punish Loki for touching himself in the bathtub without permission...





	the rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aristocraticpapyrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aristocraticpapyrus/gifts).



> Hello! :)  
> I promised to write this 84 years ago and now I've finally done it. whoop!  
> It's a gift for the lovely @softdonatello, and if I'm not mistaken it was actually a Christmas gift. Last year. OOPS. I'm horrible and I'm sorry but I hope you'll still enjoy this now!! <3  
> And of course I also hope everyone else who happens to come across this enjoys it. I'd be delighted if you'd leave me a comment or check out my [tumblr](http://shellhaeds.tumblr.com) <33  
> Hugs x  
> Sam

Loki yawned when he approached the suite the Grandmaster lived in, not even sparing a glance at the guards standing at its doors. He almost didn't wait until the doors fell closed behind him before he started to take off his clothes, throwing them on the floor and on a chair in the hallway. Stark naked, Loki had almost reached the bathroom when he realised he'd forgotten about the rose oil. With a sigh, he detoured into the master bedroom and grabbed it off his nightstand before finally slipping into the marble-tiled bathroom. The only reason he closed the door all the way behind him was that he didn't like cool air to wave in, it destroyed the atmosphere. 

To create said atmosphere, Loki quickly lit a few candles – also rose scented, of course – and opened the tab so the bath tub could begin to fill. Well, it was more a Jacuzzi, with bubbles and massage jets and amazing, fancy comfort. It might not be Asgard, but it worked for Loki all the same. He dropped a few dollops of the rose oil into his hands and kneaded them into his hair until its silky shine had turned greasy and Loki smelled like a rose. 

To be fair, Loki smelled very rose-y most of the time these days, after all it was the Grandmaster's favourite scent. Loki blushed a little when he thought of how far he went just to please him. For some reason the rose oil felt far more intimate then all the other things he'd done with the Grandmaster, it was cheesy and almost romantic. Just like lighting candles and drawing a bath to surprise him was not something he'd do for just anyone. But it made the Grandmaster happy and that made Loki happy. 

Slightly rolling his eyes over his own ridiculous thoughts, Loki let his fingers glide over the surface of the bath water, testing the temperature. It was perfect, just this side of too hot and with a deep, content sigh Loki slipped into the bath even though the water didn't cover him yet due to the gigantic size of the Jacuzzi. 

The water levels rose quickly and Loki relaxed. He soaked in the tub and thought about the Grandmaster walking in, what he would say, how he would drop his clothes to the floor and maybe join him. How good his hands would feel on Loki's overheated skin, how good his lips would feel on Loki's lips. 

With a sigh, Loki ran his hand over his belly, gripping the base of his slowly hardening cock. Surely the Grandmaster would punish him for touching himself without his permission. Maybe he'd get spanked. Loki let go of his dick again and slowly touched the insides of his thigh, a featherlight touch that barely moved the water. Imagining it was the Grandmaster doing this to him, had Loki threw his head back and moan. The Grandmaster loved to tease him and Loki loved being teased. 

The sound of the bathroom door being opened and the subsequent rush of cool air startled Loki back into reality. 

"Well, well, well", the Grandmaster said, a smirk painted on his face when he approached the bathtub. 

Loki took his hand off himself and could feel himself blush, even though did was exactly what he had hoped for. 

The Grandmaster stopped next to the Jacuzzi and grabbed the fluffy towel Loki had laid out for later. "Are we being naughty?" 

His breath hitching, Loki sat up. The arousal that had been thrumming on a low level in his body spiked up and made him feel lightheaded when the Grandmaster's gaze wandered all over Loki's body. "Maybe a little?" 

"Can't have that. Get out of there, baby." The Grandmaster shook his head and walked to a leather armchair in the corner of the bathroom, sitting down to enjoy looking at Loki from a comfortable position. "You've been waiting for this, haven't you?", he commented when Loki stood up in the bathtub and slowly dried himself off. 

Loki smiled an angelic smile and stepped out of the Jacuzzi, not bothering to wrap the towel around his body. "Yes, daddy", he said in a sweet voice, knowing what effect his words would have on the Grandmaster. 

His casual glances over Loki's body immediately turned predatory and the Grandmaster patted his lap. "C'mere. Sit on daddy's lap." 

Swinging his hips, Loki walked over to his daddy and did as he was told. The Grandmaster leaned forwards and inhaled the rosy scent Loki gave off, pulling him in to place little kisses over his throat. 

"Do you like how I smell?", Loki asked innocently, as if he hadn't planned this. 

Letting his hands run over the small of Loki's back until he had a good grip on the globes of Loki's arse, the Grandmaster hummed. "I do. But don't think I forgot about you touching yourself without permission, baby." 

"Are you going to punish me, daddy?" Loki had lowered his voice and started to move his hips, rubbing himself against the Grandmaster. He seeked out his lips for a kiss and started to undo the robes the Grandmaster was wearing. 

"Hmmm." Impatiently, the Grandmaster let his hands wander over soft skin until he pressed his finger lightly against Loki's hole. "I'll... this once, you can make it up to daddy instead. Are you going to let me fuck you like the good boy you are?" 

Loki moaned, finally throwing the Grandmaster's clothes on the floor and running his hands over his chest, relishing the body contact. "Yes, daddy!" 

Using his magical abilities to teleport the lube right into his hand, Loki wiggled his arse against the Grandmaster's hand. His finger was still resting on Loki's hole, not penetrating him yet, only putting on a light pressure and Loki needed that finger inside him right now. 

As soon as he had the lube, the Grandmaster started to open Loki up with slow, sure movement. Every time he grazed over Loki's prostate Loki shuddered in his arms, pressing closer. Their kisses started to match the rhythm of the finger fucking but turned more and more sloppy the more Loki opened up. When the Grandmaster had worked three fingers into Loki's arse Loki was a quivering mess on his lap. 

"Please, daddy, please fuck me", Loki babbled, his words mumbled against the Grandmaster's neck where he was sucking a hickey into his skin. 

Chuckling, the Grandmaster pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock up with the excess lube on his fingers. "Are you sure, baby?" He gave himself a few strokes until he was fully hard and positioned himself, pressing Loki against his chest in a secure hold. 

Impatiently trying to fuck himself on the Grandmaster's cock, Loki moaned. "Yes, daddy!" That was all the Grandmaster needed to hear before he thrust into Loki, bottoming out but not pausing. 

Loki whimpered when the Grandmaster immediately started up a rhythm, deep and hard but slow strokes that had Loki mewling. But the Grandmaster slowed down soon enough. "You need to make it up to daddy that you touched yourself", he reminded Loki. "Fuck yourself on my cock." 

Panting, Loki started to control the movement, lifting himself up and slamming back down. He could feel the Grandmaster's eyes on him and tried to put up a show, moving as gracefully as possible. Loki loved this, loved feeling his daddy inside him, loved the strain of his muscles to keep up with his body's needs, loved the sensuality of it all. 

The Grandmaster had a tight grip on Loki's hips, lazily thrusting upwards into Loki and helping him move. Loki had his face pressed into the Grandmaster's neck, his spine arching beautifully every time he grind down against the Grandmaster. Loki was panting, his thighs were burning from the exertion of riding the Grandmaster in this position but he couldn't stop. Didn't want to stop.

"Daddy", he whimpered, "please. Please, faster!" 

He tried to speed up his movement on his own but the Grandmaster just laughed, tightening his grip on Loki even more. He'd surely have hand-shaped bruises on his hips tomorrow. 

"Not yet, sweetheart", the Grandmaster gave back, his voice deeper than usual and grovelly; the only indication that what they were doing affected him.

Loki's hair was plastered against his sweaty forehead but the Grandmaster still looked relaxed, a light smirk on his lips and his eyes laser focused on Loki in his lap. 

"Such a pretty boy for me", he whispered, caressing Loki's cheek gently before he suddenly slammed into him way harder than before, making Loki moan. 

"Daddy!"

"Fuck yes", the Grandmaster hissed and his next few thrusts came harder and faster, breaking up their lazy rhythm before he went back to only slightly moving along with the way Loki gyrated his hips. 

"Please, please, please fuck me", Loki begged, burying his face in the Grandmasters neck so he wouldn't see that he was tearing up. That he needed this so badly, the Grandmaster's cock up his arse, the Grandmaster wrapped around him, taking care of him. "Please, daddy, I want you to ruin me." 

The Grandmaster growled. "Look at me." He pushed Loki down until he was fully seated on the Grandmaster's dick and held him there, waiting for him to look up. "Baby, look at me." 

Loki slowly looked up, unshed tears hanging in his lashes and shivering with need. 

"Please, daddy", Loki moaned and that was it, that was what it took to finally break the Grandmaster's patience and self-discipline. 

He began to thrust up into Loki in earnest, Loki only holding onto him for the ride since he had no control over the movements anymore. "Yes", Loki groaned, "Yes, Daddy!" 

"This is what you wanted all along, little slut, didn't you? Me fucking you into oblivion, fucking you until you forget your name?" The Grandmaster's breath was hot against Loki's lips, his low voice making Loki shudder and lean up until he could kiss the Grandmaster sloppily. The Grandmaster allowed the kiss for a few seconds before he pulled away. "I asked you something." 

"Yes daddy, that's what I wanted, to be your slut, to be good for you", Loki hurried to say, his head resting against the Grandmaster's neck again. He made a punched out sound every time the Grandmaster's cock rubbed over his prostate and he wished he could reach down and touch himself, but he wanted to be good. He'd promised it. 

"Such a good boy", the Grandmaster cooed, his thrusts getting more irregular. "Can you come just from this?" 

Loki made a distressed sound and shook his head, the stimulation just this side of not enough. 

"Use your words", the Grandmaster chastised and slapped Loki's arse. 

The sound startled Loki more than the pain, at this point all he could focus on was the slow drag of the Grandmaster's cock inside him and the burning feeling where the Grandmaster's hands were. "No, daddy, please, please make me come!" 

"You'll come either from this or not at all", the Grandmaster whispered into his ear and the wailing noise Loki made in response was enough to trigger the Grandmasters orgasm. He fucked himself deep into the boy on his lap, riding out the feeling of euphoria and ignoring the needy little moans that escaped Loki, the way he tried to hump against the Grandmaster. 

"Please, please, please, daddy!" Loki sounded like he would actually start crying any second now and for a moment the Grandmaster considered to make him, to have him sobbing for his release. But they were still in the bathroom. There would be time for that later. 

Slowly pulling out, he repositioned Loki on his lap until he could press his thumb into him, right into his prostate. Loki moaned helplessly and reached down, stroking himself a few times until he came all over the Grandmaster's abs. With a sob he let himself fall against his daddy's body, knowing that he would catch him. 

"Naughty boy", the Grandmaster whispered into his ear, pulling his finger out. "After all, I will have to punish you for that later, I guess." 

The noise Loki made when he registered the Grandmasters words was enough to make him hurry through the clean up and over to the bed room.

~Fin~


End file.
